In current mobile contactless transaction environments, a financial institution (e.g., an issuer) of a payment device has its own trusted service manager (TSM) in order to communicate with a secure element (SE) trusted service manager for provisioning an account associated with the payment device on a mobile communication device. The SE allows the mobile communication device to gain benefit of a near-field communication (NFC) reader, which are located at merchant locations for conducting contactless transactions. In the current mobile transaction industry, the TSM providers provide end-to-end solutions by connecting individual entities, each of which is subject to particular business arrangements and each of which communicates in a particular protocol.
Conventionally, a consumer wishing to provision an account on a mobile communication device needs to have his/her identity verified by the issuer of the account. Thus, the consumer contacts the issuer to provide personal information such as a primary account number (PAN), a card expiration date (CED), personal identification information such as name, date of birth, etc. Once the issuer verifies that the consumer is the approved user of the account, the issuer would send/give an account activation code to the user. The user then provides the account activation code to a payment processing network for provisioning the account on the mobile communication device. The payment processing network contacts the issuer to confirm the account activation code and that the user is already authorized by the issuer. This process is inefficient as it involves unnecessary communication between the payment processing network and the issuer during the provisioning of the account on the mobile communication device.
Moreover, in order to provision the account on the mobile communication device, a mobile payment application must be first provisioned on the mobile communication device. Conventional systems use the above-mentioned TSM providers for provisioning and personalization of a mobile payment application on the mobile communication device. Interacting with third party TSM results in communication overhead and increases the risk of exposing sensitive account information to malicious parties.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.